


Enemigo

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta entonces su sueño le había ayudado a hacerse de muchos enemigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : Hasta entonces su sueño le había ayudado a hacerse de muchos enemigos.  
>  **Clasificación** : PG.  
>  **Notas** : Tengo ganas de hacer un one shot con esta pareja ._., hay referencias a Water Seven y a un grande como lo fue -y lo sigue siendo- Martin Luther King. Lo que dice Sanji en cursiva son del canon del manga.  
>  **Actualización** : 12 de septiembre de 2013

**#14 Enemigo.  
[Sanji  & Robin; Hetero; 499 palabras]**

* * *

La primera vez que sintió esa emoción arremolinándose en ella, fue cuando pisó el barco en calidad de polizón.

— _Linda señorita… bienvenida a bordo._

En todas esas caras desconocidas había descontento, pero en la de él en particular había corazones, mujeres, historias, valores, ideales y sueños.

—¡¿ _Qué le dijiste a esta hermosa dama, desgraciado_?! —Le había gritado a su capitán, mientras todos mostraban, de diversas maneras, el disgusto que generaba tenerla allí.

Y la felicidad, desbordándose por esos ojos azules, cuando ella le pidió —a ese mismo que zamarreaba— unirse a la tripulación.

Aceptación de su parte. Rechazo en los demás; incluso del capitán al que poco tiempo después acabaría por servir con leal devoción. Hasta entonces su sueño le había ayudado a hacerse de muchos enemigos.

" _El amor fluye,_

_pero yo no soy más que un ennegrecido tronco que va a la deriva,_

_golpeado por la luz que tú me has enviado._

_En un río voy,_

_por una cascada caeré._

_Toma, una merienda_ ".

Miles de merienda adornando su mesa, matizando sus días con aromas diversos. En ese entonces ella desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, pero sentía la seguridad de que él jamás le daría la espalda.

No lo había hecho cuando todos lo hacían.

Su primer auténtico "nakama".

Creyó que era un mujeriego más, que esa emoción era solo amistad, una que todos por igual, tarde o temprano, le despertaban. De eterna gratitud por aceptarla siendo quien era.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, descubrió por qué era diferente con él.

Sanji nunca había dudado de ella. Nunca había devuelto un solo golpe, cuando lo que más pesaba en esa tripulación era la traición. En esa época supo que nadie se lo perdonaría, pero en su fuero más interno quiso creer que Sanji sí.

Y no se equivocó.

_Jamás lastimaré a una mujer ni permitiré que salga herida._

_Un hombre tiene que perdonar las mentiras de una mujer._

_Nunca dudo de las lágrimas de una mujer._

_Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres._ Él tenía ojos para todas, aunque una evidente predilección por la navegante de los _Mugiwara_.

Algún día Sanji maduraría lo que le faltaba por madurar y podría ver en ella las verdaderas razones de su constante rechazo.

Era natural en Robin rechazar a las personas. No en vano había sido enemiga de todo aquel que conocía. No porque ella así lo quisiera, el mundo se había empecinado en moldearla a su antojo.

Sonreía al pensar en ello, en que no importara lo que hiciera o en la clase de demonio que acabara por convertirse, Sanji sería el _Mugiwara_ , el hombre, la persona que jamás la consideraría una enemiga.

Saul había tenido razón. El mundo es capaz de brindar lo mejor de sí. Ella había tenido la fortuna de cruzárselos en su camino.

Sanji y sus principios le habían ayudado a creer una vez más en ello, en que el amor era una fuerza poderosa capaz de volver amigo a quien siempre fue un enemigo.

Los demás terminaron por reafirmar esa sensación.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.


End file.
